


Sunlight, Shining in Your Hair

by mssrj_335



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contentment, Fluff, Happy Sam, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, chaste love, coffee kisses, happy mornings, i just want sam to be happy, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the last SPN episode (11x9), I'm offering this teeny bit of pointless Sabriel fluff for everyone.  I hope it makes you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight, Shining in Your Hair

Sam woke with a start, safe in his bed, right where he should be. The remnants of his nightmare were fading, becoming nothing more than shapeless thoughts. It was early, still early enough that Dean wouldn’t be awake, and he'd had enough sleep. The only one who might be up and about was Cas, reading through the bunker’s library when he didn’t want to sleep, and Gabriel wasn’t back yet. So, Sam threw the covers from his legs and crept into the kitchen.

Cas was nowhere to be seen, and all was quiet. The silence soothed his frayed nerves and settled into his soul, soaking away the rest of the nightmare. Once in the past, it might have frightened him, but not today. For a moment, he felt peaceful. Content. At ease. Home and safe, and Sam allowed himself a small smile. A quick kitchen search had a cup of coffee gurgling from the pot and, once in hand and mixed with cream, an idea struck him. Leaving his coffee on the table, he stole back to his room and wrapped a small, blue fleece blanket around his broad shoulders. He grabbed his cup of coffee and, with a creak of the door, slipped outside.

The fall air was chilly, but not frigid like the night before when he and Dean had been hunting. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he wandered up the hill behind the bunker. There, just over the peak, was one of his favorite quiet places. He’d seen it when they’d first found the bunker, a quiet glade in the forest behind where the morning sun shone just right. He hadn’t told anyone about it, just tucked a bench seat from an old beaten car on top of a few cinderblocks in the grass. It was rickety, it was probably a little trashy, and it was all his. His coffee steamed in the cool air and his bare feet tingled as he dung his toes into the cold, leaf-strewn earth. 

The sun was shining just over the trees into his face. He sat back against his seat and closed his eyes, letting the sun soak into his skin. It was here, between the grinding of hunts and the end of worlds, where he could just be and know that the people he’d saved were safe, that comforted him the most. The coffee warmed his hands and the sun felt like a soothing tonic, warming his soul and shining in his hair. He sighed.

Then, a soft flutter of wings. Familiar, but not expected. It wasn’t the whisper-quiet sound Castiel’s wings made. It was a heavy sound—comforting—like a blanket fluttering to the bed.

“Hiya Sam.”

He didn’t open his eyes, but he did smile. A slightly sweet smell snuck under his nose. Peppermint hot chocolate, warm and comforting like Christmas Eve. 

“How’d you know I’d be here?” he asked, opening his eyes at last.

Gabriel smiled back, toasting him with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. “Lucky guess?”

Sam scoffed and turned his mug in his fingers, looking into the woods with a small smile.

“You ok, Sammich?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam met his soft golden eyes and paused. There was affection there, warmness, and not a little concern. Sam cupped one warm hand under Gabriel’s cold, reddened cheek and pulled him closer. The angel bent easily over the torn leather bench seat, hitching a breath he didn’t need to take when Sam brushed his lips against him. Sam let himself revel in the soft feeling creeping in his chest before he smiled at Gabriel again and sat back.

“You know what?” Sam said, raising his coffee to his lips. “I’m good.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Sam turned back and tucked Gabriel’s fingers under his own. “Yeah,” he said softly, “I’m good.”


End file.
